User talk:ThePrinceOfTheNorth
Hi there ! Welcome to the Gears of War Fanon wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User talk:Anonymous ONI agent page! :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site. Need help editing? Go . 'Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, it'll help you keep track of all your edits, and allows other users to recognise you. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Lieutenant Davis (talk) 03:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Re:I Need Some Advice Certainly, what exactly do you need help with? Your message wasn't exactly specific. User:Lieutenant Davis RE: RP Hey there. Normally, sure we'd love to have you, but the RP kinda flickered out a long while back. I haven't got much interest in Gears of War for the time being, so you can post something if you like and maybe AOA, Colin or Kestrl will get back to you, but I wouldn't count on it. If you're still around and I ever get my interest in Gears fanon back, I'd love to throw some bullets around in an RP, but it's not looking likely for the time being. Regards, That Damn Sniper 00:54, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Not on Gears Fanon, but there's one over on Halo Fanon, if you're willing to RP with original races/factions which usually come to an overpowered wang comparing contest. Star Wars Fanon's always got something going on, if not an RP than a multiverse project, but their standards are kind of low. And then there's always Tumblr, if you can stand them, but I don't know if Gears has much of a following there. Best of luck, That Damn Sniper 01:21, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It's very dead. That's mostly due to a falling interest due to the lackluster Judgment. We've considered ways of trying to bring more activity here, but they either haven't worked out, or we're too lazy to actually attempt them. User:Lieutenant Davis If you're making a fortress or military base, I'd use Military Installation, which pretty much covers any form of base, outpost, or just general military building. User:Lieutenant Davis RE: Kicked How about that, I didn't know AOA had adopted the wiki. Or maybe I heard and forgot. I do that. Anyway. The site's policy does allow for NCF pages, so long as they're marked as such. The concept you have for Siren, though, really doesn't fit the Gears of War universe. A female Locust that isn't a Berserker is hard to swallow, not that it's an impossible thing just because we haven't seen it before, but we usually prefer to go with something that has precedence in canon. Heck, Myrrah was even confirmed to be just human, I believe. Then, Locust generally all (apart from Myrrah, but, human) have an ingrained hate of humans, something I assume is painfully driven into them since birth (tortured to the point they're basically rabid dogs). The COG, while not tortured and insane, are just about as xenophobic, so even after she defects, the COG who found her might've shot her on sight. But assuming she makes it through all that, wouldn't it make more sense for the COG to employ her as a spy, because she'd be just about the only person with human loyalties who could pass for Locust and get in? Basically, Siren's the exception to way too many rules in the Gears universe. You could get away with breaking maybe one rule at a time, with explanation, but this many makes her NCF. It's still allowed to exist here, but AOA's something of a purist, being like me from Halo Fanon. It's not, however, his RP. I would say yes, I hereby officially allow Siren to participate, because it's something no one's acting on anymore anyway and if something comes of your efforts, yippee. But I would consider either rewriting Siren to be more canon friendly (make her a daughter or relation of Myrrah, a Lady of the Horde who has a schism with her mother and leaves with her own Locust faction, but doesn't necessarily embrace humans as the enemy of your enemy is not necessarily your friend, and would never be a footsoldier for the COG), or scrapping the concept and creating a Gear character. So, that's my input. Do with it what you will. P.S.: Also, you're not allowed to blank talk pages, even those of your own article. Comments and discussions, even if ended, are kept for the sake of referencing. AOA will likely change that back. That Damn Sniper 04:33, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I think so. I'm not that familiar with the templates on this wiki. I don't know about Siren. I think her concept is too hard to justify, but don't let me tell you how to do your things, not when I'm an absentee user here anyway. Luck to ya, That Damn Sniper 01:40, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Yes, you did. You're good to go :) '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 06:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC)